Chapter 26
Viva la Labyrinth is the 26th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. While traveling north, Haru and Elie reunite with Griff, where he informs them that the next Rave is indeed up ahead, but that Demon Card has infiltrated the area where it is located: Akumu Hall in Tremolo Mountain. When they arrive, Haru and Elie contact a talking bear, who saves them from making a rash decision when confronted by a large number of Demon Card soldiers. Elie then formulates a plan; the two dress in stolen Demon Card uniforms and successfully enter Akumu Hall (accompanied by Griff and Plue), however, from afar, a young man watches them through the scope of his rifle. Summary After leaving Ska Village, Haru, Elie, and Plue reunite with Griff and Tanchimo; Haru asks Griff what the north is like, to which Griff replies that to the north, there is a hole in Tremolo Mountain, called Akumu Hall, where the Rave is located, exciting Haru and Elie. Their joy, however, is quickly put to an end by Griff, who states that Demon Card is already at the mountain attempting to excavate the Rave. At Tremolo Mountain, the Demon Card members shuffle around for more tools to assist them in their drilling endeavors, whilst many more soldiers stand at the ready, protecting Akumu Hall from intruders. Overseeing the excavation with his two henchman, Shuda asks the soldiers if they've found the Rave; he is met with a negative response and is told that Akumu Hall is much bigger than they anticipated. Undeterred, Shuda demands that they keep digging. Just then, however, Shuda is informed that the Rave Master is on his way; the news doesn't affect him, and he walks away, into the crevices of Akumu Hall, stating that he sent an assassin after Haru. Thinking to himself, Shuda concludes that if Haru dies at the assassin's hands, then he wasn't much of threat. Smiling to himself, Shuda states that he'll be waiting for Haru. Having arrived at Tremolo Mountain, Haru and Elie observe the situation, with Haru concluding that if they try to force their way in, then they're doomed. Just then, however, Plue notices something approaching: an axe-wielding bear. The bear then looks at Plue, and then at Haru, and asks the young man who he is, leaving the Rave Master shocked; the bear asks Haru if the reason he's shaking is that he smells like fish, prompting a still-shocked Haru to yell that his smell isn't the problem. An amazed Elie asks if they should shake hands, but the bear sits down and states that his name is Kuma, and that he's lived on Tremolo Mountain for 50 years. Kuma then asks Haru why he's at Tremolo Mountain; Haru states that they're looking for something, prompting Kuma to state that they've been beaten to the punch. Determined, Haru declares that he must find what they're looking for. Curious, Kuma asks Haru if he plans to go into Akumu Hall by himself, explaining that it's a labyrinth of tunnels and that he'll assuredly never come out alive. Haru smiles at this, stating that he's tougher than Kuma thinks and that he promised his sister that he'd come back alive. Seeing this, the bear internally wonders if Haru is the Rave Master. The group is then noticed by a member of Demon Card, but before Haru can engage the man, Kuma grabs Haru and runs away, stating that there are 300 members of Demon Card and that Haru stands no chance; the Demon Card member orders several other soldiers to track down and eliminate Kuma, as he could hinder their efforts. Still running in the forest, Kuma explains that if they lure the three soldiers after them into the forest, then they can easily defeat them without drawing too much attention. Elie then formulates an idea and asks Haru to knock the Demon Card members out, which he swiftly does. Griff compliments Elie's idea, and she and Haru are revealed to have stolen the uniforms. The two then leave to infiltrate (with Plue and Griff), but Haru asks Kuma to stay, as he stands out too much. Arriving in front of the Demon Card soldiers, Haru and Elie lie to them upon their noticing that they aren't the soldiers that were sent by stating that they've come to make a delivery. Elie then speaks up, however, and tells the soldiers that they're caterers, allowing them entry. As they walk into Akumu Hall, from afar, Haru is watched by a young man through the scope of his rifle. Removing his cigarette from his mouth, the young man, with interest, states that Haru is finally here. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Sniper Rifle Dark Brings used * None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Shuda arc